


Альтернативные методы воспитания

by YellowClown



Series: 2018 || Mini R-NC-21 [4]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dubious Consent, M/M, Spanking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 05:14:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15965456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowClown/pseuds/YellowClown
Summary: — Снимай. Свои. Хуевы. Штаны, — процедил Йонду, и в голосе его послышалась крайняя степень заебанности. — Или их сниму я.





	Альтернативные методы воспитания

Йонду смотрел на Питера не зло и не разгневано, нет. В его взгляде читалось разочарование и усталость, усталость от всего этого дерьма — с огоньками бесовщины в глубоких глазах.

— Все вон, — сказал он громко и отчетливо, но никто не пошевелился. Йонду скрипнул желтыми зубами и рявкнул:

— Я сказал — вон! Нахер пошли!

От его голоса у Питера в груди даже стало чуть больно, а остальные члены команды тут же засуетились и торопливо убрали свои жопы за ближайший герметичный люк, что по совместительству был дверью на капитанский мостик.

Завизжали ржавые механизмы, отрезая Питера и Йонду от всей остальной части корабля.

Питер шмыгнул носом и посмотрел на него так, будто не догадывался, в чем была причина того, что его за шкирку приволокли под хмуры очи капитана по его специальному распоряжению. Йонду же устало скрипнул зубами, и, развалившись в кресле поудобнее, заговорил:

— Питер.

Это «Питер» прозвучало низко и вымученно, но уже привычно. Именно так Йонду говорил «Питер», прежде чем начинал его... воспитывать.

— Питер, ты мне весь корабль обдрочил.

Питер прикусил губу. Крыть ему было нечем, особенно учитывая, что система видеонаблюдения стабильно оставалась единственной вещью, работавшей на этом задрипанном космическом корыте.

— Питер, — вновь произнес Йонду, — тебе моча в голову ударила?! Ты ж далеко не пацан, не четырнадцать уже.

Питер неуверенно покачался на носках своих сапогов, спрятал руки за спину и опустил голову. Ну да, не пацан. Только вот долбоебизм не выдрочить, как ни старайся, это не от возраста зависит, а от склада мозгов. У Питера ключ от этого склада, похоже, держал особенно ебнутый таракан.

— Чего молчишь?

Питер поджал губы.

— Ну, корабль-то такой пиздатый, что на него грех не подрочить, — наконец выдал он.

Раньше Йонду на такие заявления кривился и с охуеванием на своей синей роже спрашивал, мол, чего блядь, совсем ебнулся, говняшка земная, а теперь Йонду только мог устало вздохнуть. Да, воспитывать пиздюков было куда сложнее, чем казалось.

Йонду почесал пальцем седую бровь. Помолчал, покачал головой — а потом ткнул в Питера пальцем.

— Снимай штаны.

Питер замер. Встал столбом, а потом нервно рассмеялся:

— Чего? Йонду, ты ж сам сказал, мне не четырнадцать.

— Снимай. Свои. Ебучие. Штаны, — процедил Йонду, и в голосе его послышалась крайняя степень заебанности. — Или их сниму я.

— Не смешно, — попытался возразить Питер, но наткнулся на взгляд Йонду, по которому было очевидно: он, сука, не шутит.

Питер облизнул пухлые губы и, тряхнув мягкими волосами, взялся за пряжку ремня. Он расстегнул его с тихим звяканьем и медленно начал вытягивать длинный, как змей, ремень из шлевок моднейших брюк, украденных на одном из кораблей, который «навестили» Опустошители. Питер знал, что, если до них доберется Йонду — пизда штанам.

— И что ты собираешься делать? — наигранно расслабленно поинтересовался Питер и легким движением пальцев заправил прядь волос за ухо. Потянул за резинку брюк, приспуская их; подошел ближе. Как будто и не боясь ничего.

Йонду посмотрел на него лениво, но таки соизволил пошевелиться и указал пальцем на ржавое пятно на полу около своих ног. Питер тихо, едва заметно сглотнул и, оборванно выдохнув, приблизился. Огромная рука Йонду легла на его бедро, повернула спиной — и через мгновение руки Питера уже были методично связаны у него за спиной.

— Да-да ладно, Йонду, на меня это не подействует, — нервно пробормотал Питер, чувствуя, как его запястья перетягиваются новым и новым туром его же собственного ремня. — Я уже взрослый, да и после трех месяцев тюрьмы боли не б-боюсь.

Йонду многозначительно хмыкнул, а потом дернул за ременной узел на предплечьях Питера и резким движением перекинул его через колени, укладывая на живот. 

— Ну вот и посмотрим.

Питер поерзал у него на бедрах, повел головой, упираясь щекой в подлокотник — он так давно уже не оказывался в таком положении, унизительном, но упрямо считаемом Йонду воспитательным. Очень давно. Так давно, что теперь на кресле он не помещался, и, если рожей упирался в один подлокотник, то через другой ноги перевешивались.

Рука у Йонду была тяжелая. Когда он опустил ее на ягодицы Питера, хорошенько перед этим замахнувшись, задница запылала — будто тысячи иголок вонзились в нежную кожу. Питер вздрогнул — а Йонду вновь хмыкнул, шлепая его еще раз, и погладил розовеющие половинки.

Прикосновения Йонду были горяченными, почти обжигали, и Питер прикусил губу. Толстыми пальцами Йонду сжал его ягодицу, смял, будто спелый фрукт, и ударил, на этот раз сильнее, жестче. Так, что задница Питера стала красной — такой же красной, как и уши, когда он понял, что ему это было приятно.

Очень приятно. Слишком приятно.

Питер повел бедрами, но лишь сильнее подставился под хлесткий шлепок — и, сам того не замечая, чуть развел ноги. Он снова вздрогнул, когда Йонду не убрал ладонь, а провел ею по бедру, цепко хватаясь за него, как за грудь какой-нибудь девки, и довольно протянул:

— Мягкая стала.

Йонду медленно проскользил ладонью обратно, погладил — почти нежно,— и, стоило Питеру вздохнуть с облегчением, снова смачно приложил пятерню. Питер вскрикнул — и толкнулся бедрами, потираясь голым членом о кожаные штаны капитана.

Тот не мог не заметить. Просто не мог, Питер знал это — но не знал, что Йонду сделает. Его руки, лапающие голую поясницу, и горящие ягодицы заводили похлеще любой фантазии, и Питер ничего не мог поделать, кроме как только заткнуться и упереться щекой в подлокотник, прикрыв глаза.

Йонду по-хозяйски обхватил его ногу у самого основания и пальцем провел по небольшому бугорку между яичками и анусом.

Питер рванулся — и забормотал:

— Йонду!.. — но вместо освобождения оказался лишь сильнее вжат в ноги и кресло. Йонду навалился локтем ему на руки почти до боли, обездвиживая, и вновь провел подушечкой пальца. Надавил чуть сильнее, добавил еще палец, мягко гладя узкую полоску промежности Питера.

И вход, открывавший доступ к чему-то внутри Питера, тому, отчего он почувствовал, как и без того возбужденный член встал колом.

— Йо... Йонду, — уже тише пробормотал он, а тот усмехнулся и погладил его парой пальцев от мошонки и до самого копчика. Он легонько надавил на узкий анус — Питер дернулся, вздыхая, и резко обернулся через плечо, стоило ему ощутить что-то мокрое меж своих ягодиц. — Йонду!

— Тихо лежи, — грубо ответил ему тот и надавил на плечи, укладывая обратно. Он положил сверху руку, вжимая Питера в свои колени, и теперь тот не мог шевелиться вообще.

Пальцы у Йонду были большие. Два грубых толстых пальца входили в Питера медленно, растягивая узкое отверстие, заставляя пытаться избежать проникновения — да бесполезно: Йонду держал его крепко. Питер не мог дышать; раскрыл рот, с трудом хватая воздух, чувствуя, как пальцы погружаются в него, расширяют изнутри, как Йонду давит большим все туда же, между яичками и теперь заполненным анусом. 

А потом Питеру резко стало приятно — так приятно, что даже стыдно.

Пальцы у Йонду были не только толстые, но и ловкие — они гладили Питера там, где надо, куда бы он сам никогда не полез, и это было так же хорошо, как и позорно.

У Питера горели уши, у Питера горели щеки, и Йонду этого не видел. Но зато он очень хорошо видел алые ягодицы, меж которыми он медленно, уверенно, неумолимо трахал Питера пальцами, проникая в узкое нутро, давя на простату и снаружи, и изнутри и наслаждаясь всей сложившейся ситуацией.

— Й-йонду, — наконец рвано пробормотал Питер, так тихо, что его почти не было слышно. Голос дрожал, дрожал приятно, как дрожали и бедра Питера, когда Йонду вновь вгонял в него толстые пальцы. — Йонду, это... О-ох...

Вздох его был слишком похож на стон, чтобы им не оказаться.

Йонду не стал дожидаться, когда он вновь попытается закончить мысль, и ответил ему — низко, хрипло, почти рыча:

— Ты в моем колене сейчас дыру протрешь.

Йонду почувствовал, как Питер униженно, стыдливо сжался, и добавил: шлепнул второй ладонью по его половинкам, заставляя их снова гореть, смял пальцами мясистую ягодицу, оставляя синяки от пальцев, и приложился еще раз, ударяя наотмашь.

Питер мелко задрожал и стал таким тугим, что Йонду показалось: еще немного, и его пальцы навсегда останутся в этой заднице. А потом, довольно рассмеявшись, он склонился к Питеру и прокуренно прохрипел:

— Я видел на записях, что ты быстро кончаешь, но чтобы настолько...

Питер тут же уткнулся носом в подлокотник кресла. Сперма его была и на нем, и на штанах Йонду, и на самом кресле, и только за это Йонду бы его выпорол, да только вот эффект был бы точно обратный нужному.

Поэтому Йонду процедил доступно и понятно:

— Увижу, что опять обдрачиваешь корабль — скажу парням, что ты любишь давать в зад. И даже, — напоследок развел пальцы в узком отверстии, глубоко поглаживая простату, — не совру.

И шлепнул его по розовым ягодицам еще раз — хлестко, смачно и в назидание.


End file.
